Player made Guides/Monster Bombs
Definition A bomb is a large number of one single type of monster flung in the same place at the same time. 10M putty rage and Champions are sometimes added too. Usage Bombs are usually used against badly designed yards, as good yards will normally at least require Zafreeti to destroy. The housings of outposts are sometimes used in a bomb, if any. 10M Putty rage allows the monsters to go deep into the base before being vulernable to attacks, and champs can provide some more damage and buff the monsters after the 10M rage had wore off. Bombs usually require little skill, with the exception being the Bolt bomb, which requires a lot of skill in dropping putty. Types of bombs There is one type of bomb for every monster, though some of them are very ineffective. Pokey bomb The Pokey bomb is the most popular, common and used bomb. Why? Because that you can use a Pokey bomb as long as you can attack a base. High level players, when using Pokey bombs, will usually drop 10M Putty, because that a single booby trap, Cannon tower, Laser tower or Railgun tower will blow the whole bomb up. Warning: Pokey bombs WILL cause severe lag if you use the outposts' housings too. Octo-ooze bomb Octo-ooze bombs are rarely used, because that Cannon towers, Laser towers, Railgun towers and booby traps can easily destroy an Octo bomb.Octo-oozes also have low damage and speed, making 10M putty less effective. PPX, a project X bomb with 10M putty, works better at destroying towers. Bolt bomb The bolt bomb is the most difficult bomb to use. Bolts only have little health, so an SDT can easily destroy a bolt bomb. 10M putty is therefore required.... But how to catapult putty on teleporting bolts? You'll just have to use skills. Fink bomb Finks have a very high attack, but because of they low health, they are rarely used. Though with Claws level 3, Fink bombs can actually do a very large amount of damage to a base, almost destroying everything. Eye-ra bomb Eye-ra bombs can be used to destroy the pathing of the entire base, if 10M putty is dropped on the right cluster of eye-ras. With all blocks destroyed, any base turns into a box base without a box. After that, use other methods to destroy the base. Valgos are a much better choice when it comes to bombing, though. Ichi bomb The Ichi bomb is just a more effective version of the Octo bomb, as it can take more splash damage. PPX is still better at destroying towers, though. Bandito bomb A Bandito bomb is just a more efficient version of the Pokey bomb. However, their Whirlwind ability allows them to easily kill bunker monsters. Army of Lvl 6 Bandito + lvl 3 Spec. ablity will kill almost any monster in 1-10 sec. INCLUDING CHAMPIONS! Note: Gorgo can survive for a very long time, keep that in mind. - Rarely used but sometimes very popular - Best for killing champions (lvl 1 and 2 Fomors, Gorgos and very fast for killing Drulls) Fang bomb Fang bombs can easily kill champions and DAVEs in bunkers because of it's venom. Just have 1 fang give one bite to the resources-the venom will do the rest. Brain bomb Brain bombs are very effective, as Brains' invisibility allows them to destroy resource buildings without being shot at at all. Protip: use 100k pebbles on the silos. Silos, with their health, can easily survive 8 seconds of Brains' damage.The Brain bomb is more effective against active players, as Resource Gatherers can take a lot of damage before being destroyed if they're full. Crabatron bomb Useless. Even less damage/housing than Octo-oozes. With level 10 towers and fortification, it's health and damage are nothing. Project X bomb, or PPX Project X bombs are rarely mentioned, but they're in fact the second popular bomb. Why? Because that with 10M putty, they are PPX, putty project X, and no one ever calls that a Project X bomb. Use on tightly packed yards. Zafreeti Bomb Zafreeti Bombs are useless without a Champion, as they have no damage at all. However, when used with champions, they can be devastating on a yard without any ADT. Teratorn bomb Useful against any base without ADTs, useless against any base with them UNLESS with Fomor and 10M putty rage. Wormzer bomb With 10M putty and splash damage, you get a reusuable invinicible Eye-ra that targets buildings and bypasses pathing. Very powerful, especially if the yard owner decides to remove RGs for quicker DP. D.A.V.E. bomb D.A.V.E. bombs are very powerful, but because of their slow speed, you'll probably fall asleep before the time limit. WMI2 monster bombs The bombs below are made from monsters from WMI2. Spurtz bomb Very weak. A pokey bomb with 3 times less pokies. Zagnoid bomb As weak as the Ichi bomb. Valgos bomb Wall destroyer, when enraged can eliminate the pathing of an entire yard. Malphus bomb Box ignorer. Enrage them to loot box yards. Balthazar bomb Champ and bunker monster killer. Enrage them to clear all bunkers. Grokus bomb Can survive for quite a long time after the rage wears off. No ability, though. Sabnox bomb Use like PPX. King Wormzer bomb Use like Wormzer bomb.